Breaking the Ice of a Serpent's Heart
by Sharkey
Summary: Ziéta is a Half-Elf who quickly discovers that her destiny is not with those of her kin, but with those she would kill without ever turning a hair, for Rohan is calling to her.... Please R&R! Cheers. CHAPTER 4 NOW UP!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or any characters mentioned in this story.  
  
They all belong to JRR Tolkien except Ziéta, who belongs to me.  
  
A:N - Enjoy the story Amin Mellon My friend and please review. All types of  
  
reviews are accepted and appreciated.  
  
Diola lle Thank You  
Breaking the Ice of a Serpent's heart  
Chapter 1: The Elven Way  
It had been so many long years since Ziéta had entered Lothlorien. She had wandered the countries of Middle-Earth seeking answers to life. Why things happen, why there is so much rift between different races. Ziéta had been born in Lorien over two thousand years ago a Half-Elf. Because of the human side to her, she did not possess the overwhelming beauty that pure bred Elves have, though she was not ugly either.  
  
Her parents had been an elf and a human woman. Despite the Elven healer's desperate work and their medicine, her mother had died given birth to her and her father had died a few months later of heartbreak. So Ziéta had been left parentless and was soon adopted by a young male elf called Haldir .  
Her childhood had been the average in Lothlorien, but hard. For her appearance though was not native to Elf kind. For one thing, her hair was the darkest brown, one could say almost black. Her eyes though, were a vivid deep blue, that was most unusual for Elves.  
  
But because of her peculiar decent, and foreign appearance she had been scorned upon and rejected by the other Elflings. Ziéta had tried her best to become friends with them but they would have none of it. Eventually, she became friends with Aariein, an elf that was a couple of decades older than her, but to Ziéta, she was a precious friend indeed.  
She had been brought up in Haldir's care and through him; she had learned all she needed about Elven customs and traditions. Most of these, Ziéta was fine with and respected, but the one law that she secretly scorned upon, was that Elven woman are looked upon as the weaker of the two sexes and are more encouraged to perfect their natural beauty, than horse ride or fight. Ziéta never voiced this opinion to anyone but still wished that females were given a bit more freedom.  
  
However, had Ziéta lived for a long time in Lorien and therefore had become accustomed to the ways of the Elves that lived there.  
But when she reached her five hundredth birthday just before she departed Lorien , Ziéta had pleaded with Haldir to teach her one last skill, as a lasting favour to her. She desperately wanted to learn how to defend herself using archery, sword and blade handling, the whole works. Haldir was not particularly for the idea at all, so he tried to discourage the idea by saying,  
  
"Ziéta, you are much too young to learn how to defend yourself, and fighting is not right for a young Elven woman, you could easily be seriously injured."  
  
He spoke as though this settled the matter but Ziéta was adamant. Finally after days of persuasion, Haldir gave in.  
Over the next few years, Ziéta was taught sword fighting, shield handling, Warrior horseback riding and archery. Each day she improved slightly, and so by the end of her training, Ziéta emerged from Haldir's teachings as a fully fledged Elven warrior, perfectly capable of combat.  
Ziéta gazed around as she crossed the borders of the forest. She couldn't believe it. Everything was exactly as she remembered.  
  
Without warning, a male Elf stepped out behind her, an arrow pointing directly at her. Ziéta's horse whinnied in slight fear, but at her touch, he silenced. More and more Elves were appearing, all clad in the same silver grey and each bearing a bow and arrow. Ziéta's mouth suddenly fell open in shock, and her eyes narrowed dangerously as she serveyed the scene. The elf to her left was male as were the two on her right, the three in front of her and the four behind.  
  
"Even after all these years" she thought angrily, her hands tensed into tight fists, "They still do not allow women to even guard the borders!"  
  
Ziéta could not stop herself from blurting out the next few words but when she did, she wished with all her heart she hadn't.  
  
"Amin feuya ten lle! You disgust me!" she said with ice lacing over her tongue to the on-looking Elves, who looked astonished and affronted.  
  
Ziéta's anger seemed to cool down as she saw the Elves expressions.  
  
"Amin hiraetha I am sorry" she said. And she meant it  
  
"What business does a human have in the woods of Lothlorien and the kingdom of my Lord and Lady Celeborn and Galadriel?" said a surly voice just below.  
  
Ziéta gazed down, and felt rage boiling in her again,  
  
"HUMAN?" she whispered, outraged "Haldir, do you not recognise me?"  
  
"N'uma No I don't young woman. And you say you are not human. If not, then what race do you belong to for you do not look of Elven Kindred?"  
  
"For the Valar's sake!" sighed Ziéta.  
  
She lowered her hood and pushed her hair behind her ears to emphasize their pointed-ness then pulled out a bow and arrow and pointed it straight at Haldir, who gasped in surprise.  
  
"Ziéta!!" Haldir cried.  
  
"Elen sila lumen omentielvo A star shines on the hour of our meeting for you have returned to us at last!"  
  
At a nod from Haldir, the Elven archers lowered their bows as he helped her off her horse.  
A:N- So what did you think? Should I carry on or throw the fic into the very fires of Mordor? Help me decide by reviewing. Every review is vital and important!  
  
PS: For all you other Grima fans out there I promise you will see  
  
Grima in the next or later chapters (IF I do continue that is!) 


	2. Reconciliations

Thank you to all those who have reviewed so far, your comments were very helpful.  
  
Diola Lle Thank You  
  
NB: The Disclaimer, obviously still applies.  
  
A:N - Enjoy the story Amin Mellon My friend  
  
Chapter 2: Reconciliations  
  
Ziéta walked along beside Haldir; and Orophin followed behind with Ziéta's horse. He didn't need to lead the horse however, because the creature seemed to know the whole of Lorien like he'd lived there forever.  
  
The other elves had stayed behind at the borders at strict instructions from Haldir and re-assurance that "he could in fact cope with looking after an Elven maiden" But yet had only just restrained himself from strangling Rumil, when he said that Haldir didn't know the first thing about looking after a maiden properly!  
  
As the group walked on, Haldir and Ziéta spoke of many things, old and new but there was one question in particular, that Haldir yearned to get off his chest. So he did.  
  
"Ziéta, you have not yet told me why you have returned to Lorien so soon, when you were so willing to leave to see the world last you were here." Inquired Haldir with a slight perplexed expression.  
  
"As to that Haldir, I do not know" Ziéta replied. "All I know is that I have a feeling somewhere in my heart, that something is descending on Middle-Earth, something that may change the fortunes of all bound to see their fate here."  
  
Haldir looked astonished.  
  
"Are you saying that you." but Ziéta cut across him.  
  
"I am not saying I can see into the future Haldir, for I know I cannot. But I just have a feeling that something is going to happen to Middle-Earth quite soon"  
  
"But you have not yet answered my question. Why did you return here?"  
  
"I had to Haldir. I had to see that nothing had happened to you or any of the others here, I truth be told, I was scared that it had."  
  
Haldir stopped sharply in mid-step and turned to face Ziéta, concern in his eyes.  
  
"Scared? Of what? What could be so terrible as to inject so much fear into your heart as to make you leave the life that you love so much?" asked Haldir  
  
"I really do not know Haldir. This feeling could all be false, I know it could. I could easily be worrying over nothing" she replied.  
  
They started walking again and their pace quickened slightly as they neared the City in the Trees.  
  
"Please, do not burden yourself with these worries any longer, Ziéta, for I am sure that my Lord and Lady shall give to you the answers you seek when you are ready. For now though you appear to have come at the right time." Haldir said.  
  
"Why?" implored Ziéta  
  
"Because tonight there is a feast on in one of the main halls so it will give you a chance to reconcile yourself with old friends and meet new ones, that is if you wish to come?" Assured Haldir.  
  
"Thank You Haldir, of course I will come. Anything to numb myself of these troubling thoughts can be only a blessing or more."  
  
Suddenly, it was upon them. The splendour of the city, radiant in the setting sun, filtering through gaps in the treetops, was enough to make any mortal faint with wonder.  
  
As Ziéta looked up at Haldir's face, she saw that his face seemed to be almost glowing with pride. Haldir, Orophin and Ziéta walked briskly on. Ziéta took in the immense splendour that surrounded her, and it made her feel very trivial and humble for a few brief moments.  
Haldir took Ziéta's arm and the pair walked swiftly through the trees, and Orophin led Ziéta's horse down a different path. Ziéta was not worried about her horse though, for she knew that when he was in the hands of an Elf, he would be the safest he could ever be. So Ziéta walked on, occasionally glancing skywards to gaze at the beauty around her in every direction.  
Staircases, adorned with shimmering lights of pale blue and silver, wound themselves around the trees and seemed to stretch towards the heavens and beyond. Often, you would see an Elf or two ascending or descending the stairs and they seemed to almost float above the steps, hardly touching the ground as they walked.  
Ziéta and Haldir eventually came to a tree that seemed to be quite larger than all the others. They mounted the staircase and began their climb. Even though the steps were many and the ascension seemed to be interminable, Ziéta could not find it in her body to feel tired or resistant to carry on. They finally reached the top of the stairs and it was all Ziéta could do to stop herself from almost gasping in reverence as she saw who were standing in front of her and Haldir.  
  
"Thank You for returning Haldir" began Lord Celeborn "But I must ask who this young woman here is with you, for I am afraid I do not recognise her from inside these borders.  
  
"My Lord and Lady" Haldir began with a bow; "Although you may not recognise this young woman now, I can assure you of her identity, she is.." he stopped short, at an inquiring glance from Galadriel who then spoke.  
  
"I already know of her identity, Haldir" she said "My Lord, this is Ziéta, who departed Lorien many years ago."  
  
Haldir now looked extremely miffed. He simply hated Galadriel's telepathic abilities. He never seemed to get a word in edgeways anymore, or even if he did, it never became a complete sentence. She would always "know" what he was about to say and then finish it for him. He never said anything though. He shivered at the thought of what those "laser-beam" eyes could find out from his mind or maybe already had found out.  
  
Nowadays, Haldir was always very mindful of what he said to her. For if he offended her, she would then be in the position to spill his secrets to the whole of Middle-Earth. Heck, she could even communicate with Elrond in Rivendell for the Valar's sake!  
  
He didn't think that she would spill his deep, dark secrets to the world, being Queen of Lorien and all, but then again, you never could really tell with Galadriel. 


	3. Welcome Home

NB: The disclaimer still applies.  
  
Chapter 3 - Welcome Home  
"Ziéta?" replied Celeborn with a bewildered expression. "Are we speaking of the same Ziéta, who departed Lorien over a thousand years ago?" "The very same" said Haldir. "Then" began Celeborn "All that remains is that we decide on where she is to stay for the time being" "I would be more than happy to-" began Haldir, but fell silent when he saw that Galadriel and Celeborn were now deep in a telepathetic conference.  
  
After a protracted discussion between Galadriel and Celeborn, on Ziéta's arrival they decided that it would be best all round if she stayed with Haldir, after all, he did know her best.  
  
"Thank You my Lord and Lady" said Haldir with a bow. He took Ziéta by the hand and led her back down the staircase.  
  
When they reached solid ground again, Haldir let rip. "I'd already told her you could stay with me, so why she had to go and keep us there for even longer, I just don't know" he said, fuming.  
  
"It rarely makes much difference, Haldir" replied Ziéta, "Besides at least they did choose you and not an elf I've never met before in my life."  
  
At this, Haldir seemed to simmer down. "I suppose you are right, Ziéta" he said as they ascended a different staircase.  
  
They reached Haldir's quarters a few minutes later for as one of the Marchwardens, Haldir was required to leave nearest to the Lord and Lady, so should trouble arise, he would be able to get there the most quickly. "Welcome to my home, Ziéta" Haldir said as he opened the door.  
  
Ziéta stepped inside and immediately felt warmth surrounding her; from the lit candles that were dotted around the room. She gazed into the end of the main room where a wooden table and three chairs were set. At the other end was a small bookcase, desk and two more chairs, which both looked decidedly more comfortable to be seated at than the ones at the table. Along the walls were smaller versions of the lights that had adorned the staircases, except these were a deep red, and gave off a comforting glow. There were a few adjoining rooms that you could enter from the main room which Ziéta assumed were the bedroom and bathroom or such like.  
  
Ziéta suddenly became very aware of the tense silence that was enveloping the room when Haldir spoke from behind her as her closed the door.  
  
"It's not much" he said "Many of the other Elves have much grander quarters than I"  
  
Ziéta turned to face him.  
  
"It's perfect Haldir." She said "Simply perfect"  
  
A small grin began to play on Haldir's lips. "Why, Thank you" Haldir replied.  
  
"Would you like a drink?" he asked  
  
"Oh. . .OK, Only if you're having one" she replied.  
  
"Of course I am having one" he laughed "I do not think I would be doing my duty if I did not. It can hardly be right for me to turn up somewhere, especially a feast dehydrated now can it?"  
  
At this, Ziéta laughed and Haldir joined in. "I suggest, Ziéta while I am making our drinks you should go and dress into something more . . .formal for the feast later on. Oh do not worry" he added seeing the startled expression on Ziéta's face, "There is already something on your bed in your room on the left that I hope you shall find quite comfortable."  
  
"Thank You Haldir" said Ziéta gratefully, though she wondered how clothing for her could have arrived so swiftly. But she pushed that thought aside, after all, Elves were Elves and the magic they possess is not to be sniffed at. Ziéta crossed the room to the door that Haldir had indicated and entered it. The room inside was quite exquisite. Ziéta couldn't believe how Haldir had thought so little of his quarters. The walls were decorated with Elven carvings made of the finest oak and beech. The bed in the centre of the room was a single and had a silver bedspread on it with pale green silk entwined within it. There was also a small vanity table and writing desk against the far wall and next to that there was a fairly decent sized window that looked out over Lorien, again there was carved décor round it and a pale white curtain was swaying slightly in the evening breeze. Ziéta breathed in the cool air and felt at peace with life, for the first time in a long while.  
If it hadn't been for Haldir assuring her beforehand that he had an extra room for guests or travellers, Ziéta may have thought that Haldir had just given her his room!  
  
She tuned back to the bed and then noticed what Hadir had mentioned. A pale azure silken dress and silver shoes were lain out on her bed. Even though she was Elven in part, Ziéta couldn't believe that these clothes were really for her. She knew she wasn't exactly the most beautiful of women, and so these would surely look so much more fitting on an Elven princess or someone of such like. Not her.  
  
Nevertheless, Ziéta changed into the dress and shoes, washed herself and then walked over to where the vanity table stood. She caught sight of herself in the mirror and gaped. For some unapparent reason, the clothes actually suited her. They fitted her as though they were made especially for her. Ziéta picked up a small silver comb from the table and ran it a few times through her hair until she was happy with the way it looked .  
  
Then, still wondering how on earth the clothes could have been so impeccable for her, she re-entered the main room where Haldir was just setting the steaming drinks on the table. "Ziéta, Lle maa vanima "You look beautiful exclaimed Haldir as she entered. "Diola lle, Haldir" Thank You she replied. Haldir and Ziéta sat down opposite each other and Haldir handed Ziéta her cup.  
  
After Haldir and Ziéta had finished their second cranberry cordials, Haldir stood up from the table they were seated at and gazed out of the window. The sun was now almost completely gone and far below, Ziéta could hear the faint yet distinct chatter of Elven voices. Haldir helped Ziéta up from the table and said, "Ta coiasira, Ziéta" It is time 


	4. New Acquaintances

NB: Disclaimer still applies  
  
Chapter 4- New Acquaintances  
  
Ziéta smiled as she took Haldir's offered hand and stepped out the door. They descended the nearest set of stairs and just before they reached the bottom, Haldir stopped. "Mani ta, Haldir?" What is it? asked Ziéta as she watched Haldir listening intently. Suddenly, Haldir put a finger to his lips and grinned a roguish grin. "Tis nothing, Ziéta" he said rather loudly "Though I could have sworn I heard someone cough"  
  
They reached the ground and Haldir turned to face Ziéta as though about to speak to her. Immediately someone dashed out from behind a large tree and almost jumped on top of Haldir. But Haldir was quicker. He whipped round as soon as the figure appeared and before Ziéta knew what was happening, two Elves were wrestling on the ground in front of her!  
  
"Rumil, Rumil, Rumil" Haldir laughed as he overpowered the smaller Elf, "When will you learn to walk quietly for the Valar's sake?"  
  
Haldir looked up at Ziéta; smirking, still pinning the struggling Elf down.  
  
"You know, this brother of mine has been trying to succeed in jumping me for two thousand years now and he still hasn't learnt not to make a sound when doing it!"  
  
"At least I can still fight better than you" panted Rumil, as he attempted to escape from Haldir's grip.  
  
"HA!" laughed Haldir "You wouldn't know the proper way to fight, even if it was dancing in front of you wearing nothing but Celeborn's wig!"  
  
Rumil and Ziéta both burst out laughing.  
  
"Lord Celeborn wears a wig?" asked Ziéta as Rumil roared with laughter.  
  
"I didn't mean to let that slip but. . .well . . .since when did you see an Elf with hair that never grows, no matter how many decades he lives?" said Haldir chuckling. "I wouldn't ask him about it though. Poor guy's a bit touchy about the subject!"  
  
"I wonder why?" laughed Rumil "Don't look at me like that Haldir, you know I won't say anything"  
  
"Yes, you mind you don't, especially not to the likes of Orophin." said Haldir.  
  
"Why" asked Rumil curiously.  
  
" Come on Rumil, a good border protector he may be, but you know as well as I do that that Elf has a mouth the size of Gondor when it comes to gossip!"  
  
"All right, all right keep your hair on!" grinned Rumil.  
  
"I suppose we'll see you later then" said Haldir as he let Rumil go.  
  
"If you're going to the feast you will" said Rumil.  
  
"Where else would I be going?" asked Haldir.  
  
"Don't ask me Haldir, You could be going anywhere, to one of your 'secret' places maybe"  
  
"How do you know-?" but Rumil cut across him.  
  
"Word travels fast in these woods, Haldir" said Rumil as Haldir began to blush slightly.  
  
"Let's not press that subject, Rumil" he said  
  
"OK fine, but can I walk with you and Ziéta please, Haldir? Aariein appears to have deserted me"  
  
"All right then, but here, how did you now her name already?" inquired Haldir.  
  
"Like I said Haldir" he began "Word travels fast in Lorien!"  
A/N: OK so that was a bit short, I have a severe case of writers block at the moment but I am fighting it and hopefully another chapter will be added shortly. I hope you are enjoying the story so far and please, please review and tell me what needs improvement etc. Again, Thanks to all the people who have reviewed so far 


End file.
